Words Can't Explain
by TheFreakyMentalSociety
Summary: Two-shot about Mitchie's prom. Featuring NewJonasLover11. Smitchie fluff. By Ay-duh-lin and valele.
1. Chapter 1

(valele) This would be the new one-shot I had planned, except for a slight difference – Pyro will now be writing a second part for it, making it a two-shot

_(valele) This would be the new one-shot I had planned, except for a slight difference – Pyro will now be writing a second part for it, making it a two-shot! Yay!_

_Anyway, enjoy, and this is the story featuring NewJonasLover11_

**(pyrolyn-776) A/N: Okay guys, this part was written entirely by Valele, an awesome authoress! So, if you like it, all the thanks goes to her, okay? Now the second part, I'll be posting as soon as I finish it! I hope you like this new co-written two-shot, and it can be found in Valele's profile too, so drop her a review in her own profile if you can!**

**--**

I looked through the dresses on the rack, feeling quite desperate even though we'd just started looking. It was that time of the year again; prom, and my mom, my friend Casey and I were going dress shopping. We'd only been at the store for an hour, but I'd already tried about fifteen dresses, and I didn't like any of them.

I'm usually not this picky, but this was my prom, to which I was going with Shane. Do you understand my distress now?

"What about this one, Mitchie?" my mom asked, holding this bright pink horror. I love my mom and all, but she has no taste whatsoever.

To my left, Casey stifles a laugh while searching for her own dress. She had already tried several dresses on, but wasn't very happy either. Why did prom have to be such a big deal?

After another hour of looking, I finally found a dress I loved. It was really long, down to the floor, and fitted. It was this beautiful shade of green, and it had these lace designs on the bodice.

I tried it on right away, and it looked amazing, according to my mom and Casey, who were commenting on how flattering it looked on me.

After I bought the dress, we went back to looking for a dress for Casey. We were at one of those big stores that have so many dresses, it takes the whole day to find one, and we still had a lot of dresses to look through.

I was looking through dresses with Casey, making fun of the weird ones, when my mom came over to us, holding a teal dress that looked puffier than anything we'd want to wear. But when she let us see the whole dress, we were both awestruck. It had a fitted bodice and a long, puffy skirt. It had a low V neckline, and the details on the bodice were so gorgeous, no description could make it any justice.

Casey tried it on, and we just knew that it was the dress for her. And so we left the store with our prom dresses, feeling very happy with ourselves.

Whoever thought of making prom way before graduation was a genius, because this way, we could worry about prom before worrying about our finals.

The day of prom, Casey, Sierra and I got ready together. They'd slept over the night before, and we'd gotten facials and manicures and pedicures and all that. My mom, besides being a great cook, was also really good at doing people's hair, and I was good at doing make up, so we'd pretty much saved ourselves a lot of money from going to a hairdresser.

I hadn't seen Sierra's dress yet, so when I saw her come out of the bathroom in her dress, I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. She was wearing a dark red halter dress with a big skirt, and embellishments on the bodice. The dress had the same designs diagonally on the skirt. Sierra looked amazing, better than I'd ever seen her look.

"Wow, Sierra!" I said. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly. "You guys look great, too"

Since we were all ready, but our dates weren't here yet, we listened to music and danced around the room (carefully) while we waited, getting ourselves psyched for prom.

"I can't believe we're going to our own senior prom!" Casey exclaimed. As soon as she said that, the doorbell rang.

The three of us squealed excitedly (we rarely do that, I swear!) before going downstairs.

Casey went first, greeting her long-time boyfriend with a kiss. Sierra went down next, and said hi to her date, our friend Jeremy. And then I went down, my heart beating wildly.

The first thing I saw was Shane, standing by parents, talking to them. He couldn't see me yet, so I took a moment to admire him. He was wearing a tux, of course, with a vest and tie matching my dress. He was carrying a box, which I guessed had my corsage in it.

I kept going down the stairs, and when my mom stopped mid-sentence to look at me, he turned around. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw me, but he regained his composure immediately, and helped me down the last couple of steps.

"You look amazing," he whispered into my ear, then kissing me lightly on the cheek. I hugged him, the realization that this was my prom and I was going with Shane finally sinking in.

--

_So? What'd you think? Review, please! And go check out pyrolyn-776, because she's an amazing writer who has some really good stories on her profile (Spell is one of my personal favorites!)_

**So? What'd you think? Review, please! And make sure you check out Valele because she's an amazing writer who has some really good stories in her profile. (Way Too Deep is one of MY personal favorites!)**

_I thought it'd be funny to leave both author's notes in there, especially 'cause Pyro mirrored mine, hehe. Anyway, the dresses are all on my profile, so go check them out!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We own nothing, not even Camp Rock, which is a disappointment in itself

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, not even Camp Rock, which is a disappointment in itself.**

**A/N: Okay, like always, I (Pyro) am unsure of my work. Please try (you might have a hard time…) to convince me that it's good? Thanks!**

**--**

Looking into Shane's eyes then, everyone else fading into the wallpaper around me, I knew in that moment, just how important he was to me. I shyly looked into his eyes, "You clean up pretty well yourself."

His smile cast butterflies into the bottom of my stomach, my legs beginning to feel akin to jelly. He pulled me gently by the elbow, turning to my parents to say, "Don't worry, I'll have her home by midnight."

My mom smiled back at Shane, a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, you kids have fun. After all, you only get one night like this, might as well make the best of it." Mentally, I couldn't help but think how great she was for doing this. I definitely owed her a thank you.

My dad, however, stiffened, preparing to protest. I laughed silently as my mom elbowed him, dragging him into the kitchen. "Steve! Leave them alone!"

Casey clapped. "Alright! Let's go! Prom's not going to wait for us!" She smiled at the rest of us, grabbing her boyfriend and practically running out the door.

Sierra shook her head after her, taking Jeremy and walking elegantly to the limo. As Shane went to follow, I stopped him, saying, "Shane?"

Shane looked down at me, nothing but sheer happiness gracing his features. "Yes?"

"I just want you to know that…" I stumbled for the right words. "…that, this means a lot to me. _You _doing this for me…I mean…thank you." My face heated up and I looked down.

"Hey, I'm not just doing this for you." I looked up, confusion etching at the corners of my eyes. Shane laughed. "I get to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world tonight. If anything, I should be thanking you."

I couldn't see it, but I knew that my cheeks had intensified in that embarrassing crimson color of mine, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Shane always knew what to say to make me blush, and I truly loved him for it. "Come on Shane, I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world."

Shane shrugged. "You're the most beautiful girl in _my _world."

I looked into his eyes, my legs becoming wobbly as I became slightly light-headed. I heard Sierra yell from the limo, "Will you two lovebirds hurry it up please? The rest of us want to get to prom!"

I ignored Sierra's call. "Shane…"

­

He smiled again, taking my arm. "Shall we?"

Smiling, I took a hold of the offered arm. "We shall."

--

Shane helped me out of the limo, "Are you ready?"

I took his hand, Sierra and Casey marching ahead of us. I swallowed. Prom. We were actually here, _he _was actually here. With me. I nodded. "Uh huh."

He laughed, pulling me forward, or at least, I think he was pulling me forward. I couldn't really tell; I was still in a daze. "Hey, aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited! Why wouldn't I be? It's prom!" I exclaimed loudly. I blushed. He was going to think I was psychotic.

But he didn't. He pulled me close to him, smiling, but not saying anything. I was glad too; the silences of ours were comforting.

We walked in to the lobby, only to see two girls, cameras in hand stopping every couple that walked in. "Get your photos taken here kiddies! Memorabilia to remember!"

I laughed. "Shane?" I pointed to the two girls. "Can we, please?"

He laughed at their enthusiastic antics, nodding his head. "Yeah, let's do it."

I dragged him over to the girls, both of whom didn't seem to notice we wanted a photo. I cleared my throat, "Uh, do you think we can get our photo taken, please?" I said timidly.

One of them, a girl with black glasses and the shiniest hair I'd ever seen turned to me, smiling. "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner folks!" she winked at us, taking my hand and pulling me to the side. "Come here, pretty girl, and we'll take your photo!"

I turned to Shane, sending him a look as if to say, "Can you believe this girl?" He merely stifled his laughter, following behind.

The girl smiled, "I'm Andy, she's Chelle. I'll be taking your picture this lovely evening!" she positioned us, setting me in front of Shane, his arms wrapped around my waist. "You two make quite the couple! "

I blushed, "Thanks." I looked into his eyes, him looking down at me. I didn't realize that anyone would be photographing us as we were situated, but Chelle had. "Uh, that wasn't the picture, was it?"

Chelle shrugged. "You two just looked too adorable! I couldn't _not _take the photo."

­

Shane laughed, and after a few moments, we left the two crazy photographers behind, laughing as one of them said, "Did you see that guy? Man, I could've sworn we were photographing Shane Gray himself!"

I laughed. "Oh, the irony." And then, we were on the inside, the atmosphere of it all taking me by surprise. "Oh, wow."

It was like a dream, or a fairytale. Many of the couples were already on the dance floor, partaking in their significant others. I still couldn't believe we were here. I turned to Shane, ready to dance, but then…

"It's Shane Gray!" Everyone came towards us, trying to get to Shane. Great, so much for that.

--

Together, we ran out of the hotel, running until we were sure they were no longer behind us. I sighed. "Well…wasn't that fun?"

Shane put his arm around my shoulders, looking towards me sideways. "I'm sorry Mitchie. I wanted tonight to be special. I'm sorry for disappointing you." He hung his head.

I knew he was feeling guilty, but I refused to let him feel that way. It wasn't his fault. "Hey, Shane, I don't blame you. Okay? Sure, it was a bit of a letdown," he sighed, so I continued hastily, "but it's okay!"

"Still, I'm sorry. I just…"

"Stop Shane." From there, we dropped the subject, tracking down a taxi. We got in and as I went to give the driver my address, Shane jumped in, giving the driver his apartment instead. I looked to him in confusion.

"It's a surprise." He said it with a tint of mystery, and I was instantly curious.

"Shane…"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see."

We got out of the taxi together, the driver shaking his head after us. Hmm, I wonder what he thought we were about to do…

Shane opened the door, ushering me inside. The sight that greeted me had me shocked. There were rose petals scattered everywhere, and the scent of vanilla lingered in the air. I turned to him, "You did this, but why?"

His arms wrapped around my waist. "Mitchie, I love you. I just wanted to make tonight special, in case prom turned out to be, well, you know."

­

I smiled up at him. "Our own alterna-prom."

He laughed, "Yeah." He let go of me, turning to his stereo. A slow song came on, and instantly I knew what he was up to. "Shall we dance?"

I laughed at his chivalry. "We shall." I curtsied, taking his hand. As we swayed to the music, I whispered, "Shane…I'm not good with words, I never have been, but, I love you."

He laughed, pulling my chin up with his pointer finger and thumb. "Mitchie, words can't explain how I feel about you."

And then…he kissed me. And I couldn't have been happier.

--

**Okay, so maybe the ending was a bit clichéd, but hey, it happens to the sappiest of us. Anyways, I hope that you all liked it! Review please!**


End file.
